A safety problem is a big problem around the whole life of people. Not only the safety of the old and children, but also the safety of everyone including them should be concerned. Without safety, nothing exists.
The old: when an old people falls down, many people do not dare to pull the old people up outside, and no one knows in home, so that precious rescue time may be delayed, resulting in a serious consequence and even death. when sick in home alone and not capable of moving, the old people cannot call their children and relatives and cannot get a drink of water even, and more even, no one knows for a long time if the old people die in home; if the old people have senile disease and cannot find the way home, the family looks for the old people everywhere, but the old people may not be found and disappear finally; and all of these make children who struggle for life and future always worried.
Children: a little carelessness could make the children lost and even abducted and not found back any more when the children are taken outsides, resulting in a lifetime of pain for parents; and the problems that the children may be hit and hurt, etc. outsides also disturb the parents.
Female students: a tragedy of loss of communication and final murdering happens again and again, which is heartbreaking.
Other people: events of being attacked and kidnapped happen frequently; sudden death of office workers often occurs; people cannot move after encountering a car accident while nobody knows if driving a car in a remote place; situations that a person stays outside alone, travellers are separated or a lone traveller is in distress and attacked while nobody knows and some other dangerous conditions will result in an unimaginable consequence finally if golden period for rescue is missed.
If dangers can be discovered in time when the old people falls down, cannot move with a disease or cannot find the way home, when the children are lost and even abducted, hit and hurt, when the female students are in loss of communication and when all the people including the old people, the children and the female students encounter the conditions of the car accident, dangerous circumstances, sudden death, attack or kidnap and the like, rescue can be rapidly carried out, so that the safety can be guaranteed, and the life can be saved.
In view of the problems that the old people get lost and fall down and the children are lost and abducted, a lot of positioning products such as positioning watches occur in the market at present. A manual alarm press key is designed for all the products; the products may also automatically generate an alarm when a safety range is exceeded by setting the safety range; and some other products have a monitoring or talking function. But people, particularly the children and the old people are in a panic state when in dangerous circumstances, they cannot manually send the alarm basically, and the alarm button becomes a decoration at this time and cannot come in handy; and hands and feet may not move or people may be in a comatose or semi-comatose state when in dangerous circumstances, people simply cannot manually send the alarm at the mopeoplet. In addition, the products can generate the alarm only when the preset safety range is exceeded, and users will loss protection completely once the products are taken off by someone and thrown in the range or the products are lost in the range and emergency contacts do not know the situation at all. Furthermore, on the aspects that people are in dangerous circumstances, are attacked, encounter the car accident, are kidnapped, encounter sudden death, are in loss of communication and the like, the products are helpless obviously because the products do not have the automatic detection and judgpeoplet function and cannot discover occurrence of the dangerous circumstances. Even if some products have the alarm press key and the voice communication function, people cannot use the products when the dangerous circumstances occur as previously peopletioned.
Therefore, it makes a lot of sense to invent a device which may rapidly discover the dangerous circumstances and automatically generate the alarm to seek fastest rescue when people encounter various abnormal or dangerous conditions peopletioned above.